memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dick Miller
| geboorteplaats = The Bronx, New York, V.S. | imdb = nm0588241 | afbeelding2 = News Vendor (Dixon Hill).jpg | beschrijving2 = Miller als krantenverkoper |}} Dick Miller, geboren op 25 december , heeft twee rollen gehad in Star Trek series; hij speelde een krantenverkoper in de Star Trek: The Next Generation aflevering "The Big Goodbye" en Vin in de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "Past Tense, Deel I". Miller is een veteraan op filmgebied en speelde vaak in komische- of horrorfilms. Hij begon als vaste speler in films van Roger Corman en later in films van Joe Dante. Hij maakte zijn debuut in de film Apache Woman ( ) en zou Corman's klassieke B-films spelen als It Conquered the World ( ), The Gunslinger ( , met William Schallert), Not of This Earth ( ), A Bucket of Blood ( ), The Little Shop of Horrors ( ), Atlas ( , met Michael Forest), X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes ( , met John Hoyt), The Wild Angels ( , met Michael J. Pollard), A Time for Killing ( , met Kenneth Tobey), The St. Valentine's Day Massacre ( , met Celia Lovsky) en Big Bad Mama ( , met William Shatner, Noble Willingham en William O'Connell). Sindsdien behoort Miller tot Joe Dante's acteergroep, waartoe ook Henry Gibson, Wendy Schaal, Kenneth Tobey, William Schallert en natuurlijk Star Trek: Voyager acteur Robert Picardo behoren. Van deze groep is Miller echter de enige die in alle films van Dante heeft meegespeeld. Tot Dante's films behoren onder meer The Howling ( , met Robert Picardo, Kenneth Tobey en Noble Willingham), Gremlins ( , met William Schallert, Kenneth Tobey, Keye Luke, Jonathan Banks, Zach Galligan en componist Jerry Goldsmith), Explorers ( , met Robert Picardo en James Cromwell), Innerspace ( , met Robert Picardo, Wendy Schaal, William Schallert, Henry Gibson, Kenneth Tobey, Mark L. Taylor en Andrea Martin), Amazon Women on the Moon ( , met Robert Picardo, Bernie Casey, Ronny Cox, William Marshall, Martin Goslins, Karen Montgomery, Ed Begley, Jr. en Larry Hankin), The 'burbs ( , met Robert Picardo, Henry Gibson, Wendy Schaal), Gremlins 2: The New Batch ( , met Robert Picardo, Kenneth Tobey, Henry Gibson, John Glover, Ron Fassler, Zach Galligan, Keye Luke en Jerry Goldmith), Matinee ( , met Robert Picardo, William Schallert en David Clennon), Small Soldiers ( , met Robert Picardo, Wendy Schaal, Kirsten Dunst, Frank Langella en Michael McKean) en Looney Tunes: Back in Action ( , met Robert Picardo, George Murdock, Ron Perlman en Marc Lawrence). Miller werkte ook met Picardo samen in de films Get Crazy ( , met Malcolm McDowell en Ed Begley, Jr.), Dead Heat ( , met Joe Piscopo en Keye Luke) en Motorama ( ). Andere optredens in bekende films waren onder meer in Truck Turner ( , met Nichelle Nichols), New York, New York ( ), Used Cars ( , met Gerrit Graham, Michael McKean en David L. Lander), All the Right Moves ( , met Gary Graham en Terry O'Quinn) en The Terminator ( , met Paul Winfield, Earl Boen en Brian Thompson), After Hours ( , met Terri Garr) en Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight ( , met William Sadler, John Schuck, Tim De Zarn en John Larroquette). Miller heeft ook in diverse televisieseries en -films meegespeeld, waaronder in The Andersonville Trial ( , met William Shatner, Whit Bissell, Robert Easton, Kenneth Tobey en Ian Wolfe), V: The Final Battle ( , met Richard Herd, Andrew Prine, en Mark L. Taylor), The Untouchables, Bonanza, Taxi (met Christopher Lloyd), Police Squad!, NYPD Blue en de science fiction/horror series Tales from the Darkside, Amazing Stories en Freddy's Nightmares. Miller, Dick Miller, Dick Miller, Dick de:Dick Miller en:Dick Miller es:Dick Miller